An Innocent Date
by MystiqueSilver
Summary: After reuniting with his all three friends, Kurapika noticed certain change in Gon's behavior. Gon seems to be overly attached with Kurapika. What is the reason of this sudden attention Kurapika is getting? On the other hand Gon decides to spend some with Kurapika to say things he wanted to say in few years. What is he want to say? A GonxKurapika story...
1. Chapter 1

**An Innocent Date by MystiqueSilver**

**Ratings: K+ to T**

**Pairings: GonxKurapika**

**A/n: Hello again! This is my second story and a first yaoi story. I'm little nervous about it! ^_^; Let me tell you this story will contain ****shounen ai****. So if you hate it THAT much you can leave it. You DON'T have to read it and then flame at me. It won't be anything explicit since I'm not able to handle it myself. It'll be two shot, three shot to maximum.**

**I ship those two very much and since there are not much of stories about them, I decided to write one! Hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

"Na, will you… etoh… let's go out somewhere ne." Gon asked with his usual wide grin and a feint blush.

"Hm? What's with that all of a sudden? How did it come out of blue?"

"It's boring here! Let's go out ne!"

"Hm? I think you are mistaking me with Killua. I can't do the things you guys do you know. You might get bored with me."

No, it isn't conversation between Gon & Killua, It was conversation between Gon & Kurapika. Kurapika replied being bit confused. It wasn't something so usual. Gon would rarely ask Kurapika to go out and have some fun with him. But things like this happening a lot recently.

All four hunters were living together since four of them decided to do their reunion. It has been three years since they last met. Gon and Killua were now 16; their height had grown notably though they still were almost Kurapika's height. There wasn't any big change in both of boy's behavior; they were still carefree as ever. Killua had grown his perverted side while as Gon was still seeming innocent about everything. Both elders believed none of both boys ever went on date until Killua told them about Gon. Both Kurapika and Leorio were more than shocked knowing how Gon wasn't as innocent as they thought.

After four hunters reunited Kurapika noticed something odd in Gon's behavior. Gon would stick around with only Kurapika. No matter what Kurapika do, Gon would always stay besides him. Leaving Killua alone, he would just spend his entire time with Kurapika. Eating, reading or even sleeping, Gon would always stay there. Sometimes just keep gazing at him, sometimes chatting their hearts out. Leorio and Kilua would watch from side lines, wondering what's happening between them. Not that Kurapika was minding this attention but still he couldn't help wondering about it

"Come on na, Kurapika. Let's go out! Aren't you bored reading that book?

"No Gon I'm not. Why don't you ask Killua?"

"No Kurapika! I'm asking you! And if you refuse I'm gonna drag you out."

"I know you won't." Kurapika said in a serene calm tone without moving his eyes away from book.

"Eh? How?" this time Kurapika took his eyes off from book, holding it half closed. He closed his eyes and smiled gleefully. He tapped a finger on Gon's forehead and said. "Because you are Gon. However I would have thought about it if Killua or Leorio would have said it."

At the same time in different rooms of same hotel. "acchoo" Leorio and Killua sneezed in unison. "agh. Looks like I'm gonna have cold." Killua talked to himself while playing his joystation.

Disappointed Gon just pouted and sat on the corner of the bed they were sitting on. Kurapika saw Gon's pouted face and disappointed eyes. He was looking like some abandoned puppy who was sitting in rain waiting for his master to take him back, who was never going to come back again. Kurapika felt bad for making him sad. After all he was asking to go out with him. Friends always have fun with each other, there's nothing wrong to ask your friend to have some fun with him.

Kurapika sighed in defeat, closed his book leaving bookmark on place, and moved towards Gon. Putting his hand on Gon's shoulder he called his name. "Gon?" as Kurapika called him, Gon turned to look at him. "Let's go." Kurapika said simply smiling. "Hontou?!" Gon jumped from his place. "Ah." Kurapika giggled at Gon's reaction. "Sa. Iku yo!" Before Kurapika could change his mind again, Gon stood up and dragged Kurapika out.

On the streets, two boys were wandering around. Blonde was wearing a confused and wary look and other ravenette had wide satisfied grin on his face.

"Etoh… uh Gon? What now?" Kurapika was waking bit behind Gon so he couldn't see Gon's expressions, But he was sure Gon had some weird look on his face as if… "You haven't thought about it, have you?" few sweatdrops appeared on back of Gon's head.

"Ehehehe o-of course I have! Ikke!" He dragged Kurapika away again before Kurapika could ask anthing. "Sa. We're here!" Gon said when they reached in a game center. It was game center pretty busy at the time. All gamers were spending their free afternoon in there.

"So this is it?"

"yea!"

"A game center?"

"Hai!"

"so you are planning that WE would play games here?"

"Yup!"

"..."

"...?.."

"I'm going home."

"Ehhhh!? Why?! No stop!"

Kurapika started moving out of door but Gon held Kurapika's arm and kept attempting to stop him.

"You know how pathetic I'm in such games!" Kurapika said whil dragging his han

Gon kept dragging Kurapika while Kurapika kept moving out. Both of them were pulling each other forcefully for quite some time but then stopped it after they got tired.

"Please Kurapika *pant* for me? *pant* I promise you'll have fun." Giving in, Kurapika decided to go with Gon.

….

In the game center.

"Um… uh… Gon, how are we supposed to play this?" Kurapika said hopelessly fumbling on joystick keys. He was so confused with all the keys; he was pressing all the random keys. He was currently on level 2, somehow mysteriously he managed to complete previous level and still was being defeated by small enemies.

"Mite Kurapika, press this for single shot fire and this for triple shot. Keep pressing this and when power bar on screen gets full, you can fire your death blow!" Gon said enthusiastically without moving his eyes off the screen. "See Kurapika, easy ne?" Gon averted his eyes to see Kurapika play. Kurapika wasn't as Gon expected. Kurapika was just standing there folding his hands and closed eyes. Gon truned to look at screen, where two certain words were glowing. 'Game Over.' Kurapika's game has been over long ago. Defeated on second level, score surprisingly less than 5K. Kurapika was standing humiliated. Even bunch of elementary schoolers behind them were laughing at him. Humiliation was written on all over Kurapika's face.

Gon sweatdropped at Kurapika, _'Looks like he really is no good at such games.'_ He thought to himself. "Anou… Kurapika, Let's try some other game."

"No. I don't want to."

"Come on. Ah! Let's try that one." Gon said and ran towards a particular game.

Kurapika stood straight while crossing his hands and closing his eyes. He stayed like that for moments then out of curiosity, he open one of his eyes to peep at Gon. He was standing in front of a driving game. It didn't have buttons like the one before. It only had a steering wheel and gear shaft. It was lot easier than before, Kurapika could play this one without being confused.

…..

After a while half of people in game center had gathered around certain kuruta. Cheering for him, being amazed how he was playing so good in one go. Bunch of girls were fangirling around him, those elementary schoolers from before was now in awe. Kurapika had successfully completed all nine levels. He was currently on last level, about to defeat the boss. Even Gon was amazed how kuruta can suddenly start playing so good.

In moments Kurapika completed the last level as well. Everyone cheered for him, some of people who placed bets on him exchanged their money, some fangirls came to congratulate Kurapika, various comments can be heard from everywhere.

"Indeed, that was great play for a girl, right?" Kurapika heard the comment from behind._ 'I am a GUY, whoever you are!' _he thought to himself snapping at it. Kurapika had to admit he had fun and had to admit _'gaming isn't such a bad thing after all.' _Kurapika thought to himself.

* * *

**A/n: So, there is the first part. There will be another part of it. **

**Mind to review? It was first story I did without beta reading. I would like to know how it was, too long? Too short? Sloppy? I'd like to know please! (^_^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Innocent date: Part two  
**

**A/n: Hello! I'm sorry it took soo long for an update... Gomen nasai!**

**actually this chapter was supposed to come out months ago, I had it written a complete chapter in my phone (don't ask me how much free time I had...) but my but my phone got stolen and I completely forgot what I was going to write... TT_TT I had a writer's block recently... good thing I rembered almost everything...  
**

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update, I hope this chapter is worthy of all the waiting... by the way, this chapter may be T rated... I'm not sure though...  
**

* * *

After playing for hours in game center; Kurapika and Gon finally came out. On the time they came out it was already past four in afternoon. Sun was heading to west now and rays were getting milder.

"So, what now?" Kurapika asked turning his head towards Gon.

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Gon said in his usual enthusiasm and started dragging Kurapika away. But this time instead of protesting Kurapika just smiled started walking along with Gon. After all he was hungry as well; they were playing for lot of time now.

******...**  


Instead going to some flashy restaurant, they just went to simple family restaurant. Kurapika ordered spaghetti with meatballs and an ice-tea, while Gon ordered a large sized burger with a cola.

They didn't talk much throughout the meal; since they were hungry their focus was on eating. After eating they ordered a nice sundae and for Kurapika's request it was strawberry flavored. Who knew Kurapika would have such taste in flavors, Killua sure do some impact on people.

While eating, Gon messed up with some cream on his mouth. "Gon, you got some cream on your face." Kurapika said pointing at Gon's face.

"Where?Here?" Gon started wiping random area around being embarrassed.

"No, wait." Without warning, Kurapika leaned over Gon to wipe cream off his face. Kurapika simply wiped the cream with a tissue and sat back down. Even after Kurapika sitting back, Gon stayed like that for few moments. Staring at Kurapika like a love stuck, tried to understand what just happened. After few moments he snapped out of him thoughts.

Blushing faintly, he started to talk to Kurapika without looking at him. "Ne, Kurapika, Can I ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Hm? Yea sure."

"D-Do you have someone that you like?"

"Yea, I do have." On that Gon's heart felt as if someone's crushing it. A sudden Pain ran up in his chest.

"W-Who would that be?" He decided to ask who was the lucky person was who succeeded capturing Kuruta's heart.

"All my friends!" Kurapika said with a wide innocent smile. Gon who fell an anime fall from his chair, positioned himself back._ 'Leorio was right, Kurapika does make lame jokes...!' _He thought to himself while sweat dropping at Kurapika.

"Hehehe." Kurapika giggled little and continued. "Sorry, I was kidding. I don't have anyone and you know it. I don't have time for anything like that. I'm risking my life with all kinds of dangers and I don't want any innocent girl to be caught up in that."

"Sou ka na…." Gon just said without getting depressed. He expected Kurapika to say such thing. "But thought you liked Leorio…"

"W-WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU NON-SENSE LIKE THAT?!" Kurapika got so shocked his spoon filled with ice cream fell on his clothes and then on the floor. A waiter picked it up and replaced it with new one.

"Killua." Gon replied oh so innocently. "He and I observed how close you guys are. Then Killua told me that you guys must have like each other."

"That Killua… " Kurapika said while grumbling under his breath. "Gon, look at me and listen very carefully. There is no way on earth I will like that loudmouthed, thick headed baboon. Not today and not ever. Got it?" He was controlling his anger by clutching his fist.

"Hai." Gon nodded and inwardly sighed in relief. Calming down, Kurapika focused on his ice cream back. Gon asked again. "But then does that means you do want to be with someone?"

Kurapika blushed on that. He covered half of his face with his hand to hide that red tint growing on his face. It was such cute sight; Gon's heart started pounding little faster. A blush crept over on his own face.

"I guess so; I mean everyone wants to be with someone special, right? Someone that will be with him no matter what; I don't mean physically, I just mean someone that will make you feel connected even if he is not any near… right?" Kurapika said still covering half of his face and looking out of window...

"Right." Gon could only respond this much after hearing Kurapika's words. He never heard Kurapika say such things, he never was this close before.

**...**

"Ah! It's beautiful weather ne, Kurapika?"

By the time they finished their meal, I was already time for evening. Sun's rays were even milder now, sun was heading to the west and weather was really peaceful.

"Un." Kurapika nodded in agreement. "Gon… can we go to lake for a while? The weather is so nice; I want to enjoy it little more. Can we go for a walk?" Kurapika asked in such a warm and radiant smile, Gon couldn't deny his request even if he wanted to.

"Of course we can!" Gon replied with his cheery smile as ever.

After walking to short distance, they reached to the lake. The lake was surrounded by a garden around it and on the time they reached it wasn't really crowded either. They walked a little and found a good place to sit down.

Lake's water was calm as the atmosphere, the sun was setting and sky was getting orangier. Gon was lying down on the grass besides Kurapika while Kurapika was just sitting watching the lake.

Only thing Gon could see was Kurapika. Orange rays of sun were making Kuruta's beautiful features more beautiful. His hair, his eyes, his skin looked so radiant, anyone who would have seen him could have fallen for him.

Gon, who was thinking about confessing his feelings to Kurapika, thought it was right time to do it. He was watching Kurapika when Kurapika pulled out a book out of nowhere.

"Ehhh?! Where on earth you got that book from?!"

"Hm? You didn't notice? I had it all the way along with me." Kurapika replied with oh so innocence dripping from his face.

"Really?!" now that he think about it, He indeed had that book in his hands all day long. He was so busy staring Kuapika's face; he failed to notice anything else. He felt so stupid about it.

Gon sat up quickly and snatched the book away from Kurapika's hands before he could say anything and hold it higher and away from Kurapika.

Gon was getting older and as he was getting older, his height was growing considerably. He was almost same heighted as Kurapika now, maybe a little taller by an inch. It was now easier to hold book away from him.

"We are here to keep you away from these books. Not to let you sink your head in books again." Gon said firmly without handing book to Kurapika.

Kurapika stared at Gon irritated for few moments and sighed in defeat afterwards. Letting go, he continued watching the sunset, the water of lake…

It was so quite, so peaceful… Gon was still thinking about the certain thing. _'Just how to tell him?' _He thought.

He really wanted to tell Kurapika how he felt about him. He wanted Kurapika to know what he means for him. He wanted him to know the feelings he was keeping inside his heart from years.

He wanted to tell Kurapika that he is not alone and never will. There always will be a person who is always thinking about him. He wanted him to know how much he loved him, then no matter what answer may be.

Sometimes he wanted to embrace Kurapika so hard, and make him listen his heartbeats. Heartbeat that would be enough comforting and assuring, then look deep into his beautiful blue eyes and confess him everything.

However that only stayed in his fantasies. He never had enough courage to tell him the truth; Kurapika's big innocent eye would make him speechless.

And whenever he tried telling, something or someone would interrupt him that would make all his gathered up courage drain down

'_Maybe it was easier to talk if it was Killua… or maybe not…'_ He thought.

After all, saying such things is never so easy, no matter who are you and who is front of you. If you love them with all your heart, you will become nervous to tell them.

Meanwhile the time Gon was thinking, sun already went to west. Sky was getting bluish purple now. It was time to return home.

"Kura—"He tried to speak but got cut off when Kurapika's phone started ringing. Kurapika instantly picked it.

"Yea what is it?... Well, we were going to head back just now... I somehow knew you called for that… bye…" And he hung up on phone.

"It was Leorio…" He told Gon, answering to his questioning look. "He said he and Killua were worried for us… And want us to buy them burgers for them and chocolates for Killua."

"Sou ka…" Gon stared Kurapika with a sweatdrop and a irritated look. _'He had to call NOW…' _He thought irritated.

"Ike Gon, kaeremasu." Kurapika stood up and held hand for Gon, which he not so happily accepted.

" Kurapika let's at least take longer route ne…" Kurapika nodded in agreement and they started walking opposite direction they came from.

**...**

The evening was getting darker. Purple sky had appeared above and so was the moon._ 'It's full moon night today. Cool wind had started blowing these days; the weather is changing into beautiful autumn.' _Kurapika thought noticing change around him.

Gon and Kurapika were on their way to home still walking through the park and along the lake side. Both of them walking side by side, no one were saying anything. The only thing between them was serene silence.

Gon decided to break the ice. "Kurapika, what are you gonna do tomorrow? I heard there's a floral plants exhibition in town."

Kurapika smiled gladly. "Exhibition sounds interesting and nice. We shall go."

"Really?! I'm so happy! You Kurapika, I wish we could always stay like that, we could talk and have fun like this tomorrow and day after that and after that!" Gon said while skipping in childish manner. Gon was still the same as before.

"I wish that too, Gon. I also wish things to stay like they are now. But that's not possible..." Gon stared at Kurapika's calm but little anxious face.

"Kurapika, is there something bothering you?"

"Hm? Oh… no… it's just time went away so fast… I think I'm going to miss all this… ne Gon?" Gon's face was stuck dumbfounded.

"Kurapika, what are you talking about?"

"Ha? Gon you forgot, I took leave just for 10 days. And those 10 days will be over tomorrow. I have to go back on duty on the day after tomorrow… Piles of work are already waiting for me there."

Words faded in Gon's mind after Kurapika said 'day after tomorrow.' He didn't listen a word that Kurapika said after that.

"You know Gon- " Kurapika couldn't finish his talk, something happened which gave him shock that prevented his thoughts. He felt something warm touching his mouth.

A pair of lips was touching his own. He didn't realize the situation until a hand slept behind his neck and other behind his waist. It started applying a little force him and pulling him deeper.

Kurapika's mind suddenly registered the situation. It was Gon who was pulling Kurapika into a passionate kiss. The kiss wasn't deep, it was more like peck but it had passion and warmth in it that, it could not be described.

Kurapika acted on impulse, he pushed Gon away abruptly. The push was enough powerful to move Gon away from him.

"Wh-wh-wh-what was that?! Are you out of your mind Gon?!" Kurapika said while wiping his mouth with back of his hands.

His heart was beating like a train; his face was flushed and was blushing furiously. Scarlet eyes had been activated because of his emotions. "Gon, you know both of us are guys right? Gon?"

Gon was standing few feet away, looking down at ground, his eyes hiding under shadows. He wasn't responding to any of Kurapika's questions.

"Gon are liste—" Kurapika again stopped within word when Gon suddenly hugged him. With all the force Gon hugged Kurapika made both of them fell into bushes and land on grassy surface

Both of them were now lying on grass, Gon topping Kurpika and Kurapika being trapped under Gon's body. Gon was still hugging Kurapika like no tomorrow.

"Hanase, Gon! let me go! What's gotten into you?!"

"Suki dayo!" Gon blurted out still hugging and pinning down Kurapika.

"Gon…?"

"Kurapika wa suki! daisuki!" Kurapika was stunned to listen that. He couldn't tell what was Gon thinking, He couldn't see Gon's face or his expressions was like, since Gon was hugging him down.

"Gon, I think something's wrong with you… maybe you're too tired for today, let's get home!" Kurapika tried pushing Gon away but no use, Gon was holding Kurapika in a fierce grip.

"Gett off Gon!"

"No!... no… Kurapika… please…" Gon's voice was pleading; Kurapika never heard Gon's voice like that.

Kurapika's words failed him, he became nearly speechless, all he could say was… "Gon…?"

"Kurapika, I really like you, a lot. And I know what your answer is going to be… but Kurapika, please let me say this… please let me tell you the feelings I have stored in my chest all this time…!"

Gon's hug became even tighter, Kurapika didn't say a word; he just let Gon speak it.

"Kurapika I hate it… I hate to see that sadness taking over your face!… Kurapika, I want to see you smile, forever!"

Kurapika's eyes widen listening to Gon's all loving words. "Gon, you don't need to say- "

"I knoe I'll never be able to understand the past and the feeling you have been through; but Kurapika, I don't want you to feel that way anymore…

I know I can't stop you from taking your revenge, nor I can always help you collecting scarlet eyes. I want you to know how much I love you! I want you to know I'll always be there, thinking about you! Waiting for you!"

Kurapika was taken aback by listening everything. He placed a hand on his mouth to control and hide his emotions.

His heart was beating fast; a blush was starting to form on his face. It was probably first time, his heart was uncertain about feeling taking over it.

He was shaken but he was happy, he was happy to have a friend that cares this much for him, he was happy to have someone more than a friend now.

Kurapika embraced Gon into a heartfelt, heartwarming hug. Gon's eyes widen at the touch he felt around his body, his eyes widen in disbelief. He couldn't believe Kurapika just gave him a reply.

He pulled away a little to stare in Kurapika's eyes, Kurapika simply let out a warm smile. Gon had his reply… It was Kurapika's old style to express feelings without flashy words.

He was so happy; he leaned over Kurapika, closing gap between faces, he kissed him again. It was sweet and gentle yet passionate kiss. Kurapika's lips were softer as ever and this time Kurapika responded under it…

**...**

After staying there for a while, close to each other, silently looking into each other's eyes, they headed back to home.

Everything was same always. Scenery, the atmosphere was same the only thing changed was two hands holding each other…

Kurapika and Gon walked home holding each other's hands… without saying much of things… Gon was the first to break the ice…

"Ne, Kurapika…" Gon said watching at the sky.

"Yea, Gon?" Kurapika turned his head towards Gon.

"Let's not tell this to Leorio and Killua for a while…" Gon faced Kurapika with big sheepish yet mischievous grin on his face.

"yeah…" Kurapika giggled a little with same mischief in his eyes. Both of them smiled at each other on the thought and walked away to the home…

* * *

**A/n: How was it? I know I suck a LOT in romance genre... but still did it completely suck? I hope it was worthy of your waiting...  
**

**By the way thanks for the people who reviewed me! there are some guests I would like to thank as well...**

**King of Aura: I hope this chapter pleased you more than last one... this complete story was intended as pure fluff, so hope you liked it!**

**Gon: Yea I think so too! there not much of stories about them...**

**a: thanks for taking your time for reviewing me!**


End file.
